


taking control

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take control of your dream Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taking control

_Take control of your dream Danny._

That’s it. That’s the last damn straw. Stilinski has gone too far this time. There are no more straws, the container is empty, and Danny’s taking control whether this is a dream or not.

He crooks a finger, and Stiles’ eyebrows come together, “Uh… what are you doing Danny?”

Danny fights back a smirk, and tries to stay looking half-asleep, “My dream. We’re going to make out.”

Stiles is more than a little flabbergasted, but gets with the program quickly inching forward, and forgetting all about the backpack. Once he’s close enough, Danny pulls him on the bed, hands holding the tops of his thighs, and he tastes like peppermint. Stiles’ long fingers are cupping the side of his face, and it’d be sweet if his fingers weren’t tapping out the beat of Nelly’s _Hot in Herre_. (He’s not sure if Stiles realizes he’s doing it, or if he’s supposed to even notice. He begrudgingly finds it cute.)

It’s an enjoyable kiss, if a little messy, and he firmly pushes away the thought that Stilinski just needs more practice. He flips them over, sitting up and holding Stiles down.

“So why are you really here?”

Stiles groans, “Seriously? This is like the hottest moment of my life and you’re going to turn it into an interrogation? Ugh- wait, will it involve a full body cavity search?”

Danny snorts, holding back any laughter that would just encourage him more, “So what’s so important that you snuck into my hospital room?”

“Maybe I just wanted to see you?”

“Yeah, no. Try again.”

Stiles grins wide, “Nope. You’ll have to _seduce_ it out of me.”

Danny sighs, “I’ve created a monster.”

(He can’t bring himself to be really disappointed though. If he’s being honest, he’s more than a little excited.)


End file.
